undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Negativetale
---- English translator: Super_Freddy |date = February 21, 2016 |website = Reddit (Story) YouTube fr] |type = Basic Change |tone = Fell |setting = Neutral Dark |medium = Comic}} Negativetale is a Korean AU similar to Underfell, but with a lesser emphasis on the edge and a bigger one on the evil aspect. Weak monsters are killed by the strong ones in order to make them pick on each other to not be among the weakest, to make them tougher until only the strongest remain to fight humankind when the barrier is broken. Most major characters get killed no matter what Frisk's actions are, with the exception of Flowey and Sans. This includes Frisk themself. While a completed English translation doesn't exist yet (or is hard to find), there is a French dub on YouTube that allows for English subtitles. Characters Flowey Flowey is similar to Underfell Flowey, and he helps Frisk in the Ruins, as he's determined to get the humans back to the surface. His petals are blue and very torn down. Asgore put a bounty on his head because Chara made him hesitate on the surface, which led to his death. Toriel Toriel is insane, believing Frisk is Chara, pre-solving (and in some cases destroying) the puzzles in the Ruins, and even killing almost all monsters there even for just looking a Frisk, in order to protect them. However, when Frisk is in her house before they try to leave, she acts much more normal. She gets crushed by a boulder at the end of their fight. Instead of the Delta Rune, her robe contains a trident symbol, and is very patched up. Ruins Dummy The Ruins Dummy is killed by Toriel, his entire head and part of his body being blown off. Froggit Only one Froggit is still alive, and afraid Toriel will kill them for talking to Frisk. Napstablook Napstablook's colors are completely inverted, making him a black ghost with white face details. He hates almost everything, including Mettaton, and his call plays a big part in her suicide. His Dapper Blook form is instead called his Capo Blook form. His house is inaccessable. Sans Sans is one of the weakest monsters, and most monsters wonder why he still is alive. He absolutely hates Papyrus, who took his eye out (and later on nearly kills him) for making a pun. He greets Frisk with a hand-buzzer similair to Underfell Sans, and uses them so he can kill Papyrus during his battle with them, as he doesn't want it to be openly known he killed him so he won't get sent tons of battle requests by the other weak monsters. He also commonly pickpockets and he only sells hotdog buns in his illegal stand as he couldn't afford the meat. He has a crack in his skull and wears an orange vest with a grey shirt and he likes mayo instead of ketchup. Papyrus Papyrus is a murderous maniac, who absolutely hates puns and treats his brother like garbage after he got denied by the Royal Guard, because Undyne is afraid he'll take the position of captain. He beat up the entirety of the guard, except for Undyne, who is one of the few monsters that can beat him in combat. He wears a blue cape instead of a scarf and has a grey battle body with 2 spikes, one broken off, and a cracked skull. His attacks more closely resemble those of Undertale Sans' than of his own counterpart, with the exception of his first attack. Monster Kid Monster Kid is excited because he's gonna participate in a festival, but he doesn't know what it is. If he knew, he wouldn't be, as it's a festival where weak monsters get killed one by one. He is still Undyne-obsessed. After he discovers Frisk is a human, he tries to report them to Undyne. Shopkeeper Bunny The Shopkeeper Bunny doesn't care about the fact Frisk is a human (or she wouldn't if she knew they were one) as long as they buy something. The paper behind her is destroyed. Grillby Grillby is less forgiving towards Sans in relation to his tab. His fire is blue, but turns dark orange when he's angry. Doggo Doggo is the person Sans steals the wallet of during the story. The coins are mixed in with chocolate coins, which is later revealed to be a prank from Sans. Undyne Undyne is a creation of Alphys that's extremely loyal to Asgore. While she existed before Alphys made her like she is now, nothing of her old self is left. She has a red trident symbol on her chest and wears the same blue cape as Papyrus and her hair is also blue, while her spears are red. She kills Monster Kid when he hangs on the bridge. She uses her spears to hinder Frisk during the chase to Hotland, and there her overwhelming amount of Determination makes her explode. Mad Dummy Mad Dummy is one of the nicer characters, and sad because there's no one to talk to. However, when Frisk talks to him, he has no idea what they can talk about, but appreciates the effort anyway. Gerson Gerson is mostly unchanged. His nickname was "The Mass Destruction at the Epoch" instead of "The Hammer of Justice". He also is the only person still talking about and having the Delta Rune symbol. Alphys Alphys is not just the Royal Scientist, but also a spy for Asgore, so she gets more funding for her projects. She wears a black suit and an eyepatch, and hates anime. She is very cold and calculating, and she helps Mettaton achieve her dreams only to break them so she commits suicide, but Mettaton takes revenge by blowing her up with her when she looks trough her destroyed body, looking for reusable parts thinking she was dead already. She is the creator/enhansor of Undyne. Mettaton Mettaton was created as an extremely loyal adversary-eradication robot, but as the robot was rushed, she malfunctioned and later disappeared. Alphys tries to send Frisk to destroy her before he crashes into the lab. She's even more pink than the original Mettaton, as she remodeled her old body as it was too gloomy, and she removed her self-destruct mechanism and all her weapons, as she is one of the only genuinely nice monsters and hates fighting, and thus befriends Frisk rather than killing them. When she's first encountered, she isn't a star yet, but dreams of becoming one. Alphys helps her so she commits suicide after she saw her show was extremely unpopular. Her catchphrase has "bloodshed" replaced by "comedy". Unlike in Undertale, she is female rather than male. Muffet The part of Hotland where Muffet resides is skipped, and thus it is unknown what she is like. Burgerpants Burgerpants loves his job, as he's paid for sitting around and doing nothing, but he dislikes Mettaton, and finds her dumb and annoying, though he doesn't complain as it is the best job he could find. His uniform is blue. Asgore Asgore is pretty much your average Fell Asgore, and isolated himself after Asriel died. When he heard Chara made Asriel hesitate on the surface, he put a bounty on Flowey's head and ordered to never speak of the Delta Rune. He gets killed by Flowey, but takes control over Frisk after his soul is taken, forcing Flowey to kill them. Chara Chara lied about hating humanity so Asgore wouldn't kill them, but when they were ordered to kill the weak monsters during the festival, they eventually broke and bursted into tears, and Asgore killed them on the spot, and ordered Asriel to take their soul and gather 6 more on the surface. However, they made Asriel hesitate, leading to his dead. Areas The areas are devoid of minor NPC' and random encounters, with the exception of one of each in the Ruins. The Ruins None of the puzzles function anymore, and dust piles can be found quite often. Snowdin Snowdin Forest is filled with deadly traps, yet none are shown as Sans takes Frisk to the town via a shortcut. Waterfall Sans' telescope costs 4999G, the Echo Flower conversations are more scared, the Asriel statue is destroyed, and Napstablook's house is inaccessible. Hotland Alphys solves the puzzles for Frisk, and fixes the elevator so they can head on straight to the CORE after Mettaton sabotaged them so Frisk had to go through her shows. They're just practices, and the news report stage breaks. MTT Resort's food is terrible due to cheap ingredients, and Bratty and Catty don't appear, and "But nobody came" appears. Instead some of Alphys' notes can be found. CORE The CORE is mostly skipped. Story |-|English translation (incomplete)= * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 * Part 8 * Part 9 Unfortunately, this is where the English translation ends |-|French Dub (completed)= * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Episode 6 * Episode 7 * Episode 8 * Episode 9 If you've read the English translation, start here: * Episode 10 * Episode 11 * Episode 12 * Episode 13 YouTube subtitles don't work properly in this one, translation is in the next tabber * Episode 14 * Episode 15 * Episode 16 * Episode 17 * Episode 18 * Episode 19 * Episode 20 * Episode 21 * Episode 22 * Episode 23 * Episode 24 * Finale * Epilogue |-|Episode 13 translation (by TheEccentric)= Mad Dummy: 'Wait! Do not move. I would like to say that I have had no one pass by who I could actually talk to. The ghost that lives above never answers to anything I say to him, and the captain of the Royal Guard who patrols here is very frightening. I can't find out what they'd like to talk about. The robot who used to live here was very kind, but it has been a long time since I have seen them. And so I am very sad, Sad, SAD! (I think) And once time I met a skeleton with a red car. So would you like to talk to me? Wait? Why do you look at me like that? I'm a pacifist. I am not like the other monsters. Now, will you talk with me? (Yes) Really? Thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU TO INFINITY! Well... so, eh... Suddenly now, I can't think of any conversation topics. It's fine. You've been great to talk to! Eh, I'll go right now. (He leaves) (Frisk goes to Napstablook's house) There's a note on the door. It says go "away!'. (Frisk enters Gerson's) Good day to you! I'm so glad to see someone. (* What would you like to do? Talk) What would you like to know? (About you) Oh, about me? Well, I am just a monster who has seen too much time, who they called "The Mass Destruction at the Epoch" Hey, I was not so fragile. I was called that when I was younger. Now, when I became older, I figured it was time to change. (What is the symbol?) Oh, that's called the 'Red Trident'. It's the symbol of our Royal Family. It's probably the same Trident the King himself carries. I think they could have chosen a better name. Ha, ha! (What does the symbol mean?) Oh, the other symbol? It is the symbol of our Kingdom. It's called the Delta Rune. It says of a prophecy that someone from above will come down and free us. The monsters used to believe in the prophecy but it would all change to be worst than we thought. The king heard of the monsters talking about it and went into a rage, telling everyone to never speak of it. Some monster still say that the time for it was not yet, and it would come eventually. That a saviour would arrive. But all the monsters who said it suddenly disappeared the next day. (The King) Yes, Asgore Dreemurr. He is feared by all monsters. He is the most powerful of all the monsters. But when in an accident with his son, he never comes out of his castle. Since then, we all wonder how he keeps himself occupied. (Undyne?) Undyne, huh? When she was younger she would follow me everywhere. I remember her back in the day, how she was so beating up who ever she could. Wha, ha ha! But... the last time I saw her, she was different. She was no longer the person I knew. It was almost like all her emotions had gone. Her nature was violent and cruel. It would not be a good idea to come across her. (Frisk reaches the bridge) Monster Kid: Yo, Wait! The Barrier is not that way. Come on, I'll show you the way. Come this way. What. What are you talking about. Of course you are a monster. But... why would you want to go to the Barrier? It's... It's... It's cause... (Undyne enters) C...Captain Undyne! Uh...It's... I... uh... I've captured a human! I'm sorry to have not helped you before. I know I stood out of place. But... but I know that it finishes your job. And the grand final of the festival. And I really don't want to die! And so, I did what a monster should right now. Right? The festival. I don't... have to...go to it now.? After the festival, I will always be able to meet you. (Trips) Someone, help me! Gallery DeadDummy.png|Ruins Dummy's fate InsaneMom.gif|The first and only random enemy encounter Trivia * A lot of colors are inverted, or "negative". * Instead of the Delta Rune, Asgore's trident is an important symbol. Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Fell Category:Neutral Dark Category:Comic